Question: Vanessa has 27 mangos for every 12 bananas. Write the ratio of mangos to bananas as a simplified fraction.
Answer: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $27:12$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $27 \text{ to } 12$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{27}{12}=\dfrac{9}{4}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{9}{4}$ is the ratio of mangos to bananas written as a simplified fraction.